heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Defeats Evil
Good Defeats Evil '''is similar to Facing the Enemy, Overpowering the Enemy, Outsmarting the Enemy and Good vs. Evil. It is also similar to '''Evil Beats Evil,though in this case, the one whom defeat the villain/antagonist is not on the villains' side, but from heroes' instead. The heroes that defeat the villains are in several ways: Examples Literature *Frodo Baggins: Destroyed One Ring by drop it onto Mount Doom, both to destroyed Sauron and put an end of Gollum's madness albeit this resulting him lost a finger and his whole journey was scarred him due to had to endure One Ring's corruption. *Harry Potter rebounds Lord Voldemort's killing curse back to him, resulting the Dark Lord's death. In film adaptation, Dark Lord's body is reduced to ashes while in book, Voldemort is later given a proper funeral as his corrupted body is still intact. *Thorin Oakenshield struck down Azog, though not without suffering a mortal wound. Film Transformers Film Series *Optimus Prime has struck down the following villains: **The Fallen, thus saving the Earth's sun and avenging the Dynasty of the Primes. **Sentinel Prime for his betrayal, thus avenging Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, the deceased NEST soldiers at Washington, and the countless victims of the Chicago invasion. **Harold Attinger and Lockdown, thus avenging the deaths of Ratchet, Sideswipe, Leadfoot, and all the other Autobots that have been slain by Cemetery Wind. Star Wars *Anakin Skywalker dangerously threw Palpatine onto Death Star core to save his son whilst the Sith's lightning electrocute him onto dying state, after confused and not able to bear to see Luke electrocuted. *Luke Skywalker later stalls his nephew Kylo Ren using a Force-generated duplicate of himself so that Rey, Chewbacca, R2-D2 can rescue General Leia, Finn, Poe, Rose, C-3P0, BB-8, and the remaining members of the Resistence. Marvel Cinmatic Universe *A mutated Pepper Potts kills Aldrich Killian. *Vision destroys the last of Ultron's Sentinels, which contained Ultron Prime's consciousness. Others *Godzilla (MonsterVerse) destroyed female M.U.T.O. by fires his atomic beam on her mouth, triggering chain reaction in her neck that resulting fiery decapitaton. *Jack Sparrow and Will Turner stabs Davy Jones' heart. *Axel Foley shoots and kills Ellis DeWald avenging his boss Inspector Douglas Todd who Ellis DeWald killed. *King Kong pulled the Skullcrawler Ramarak’s organs and killing it. *Nicholas Lorenz, after finding out Michelle Walters ruined the script, tests her and although she refuses to admit it, he fires her from the crew. Comics TBA Cartoons *Glenn Quagmire invests Jeffery Fecalman and kills him for save his sister Brenda *Joe Swanson arrests Sonja for kidnapping Quagmire. *Timmy Turner uses the magic remotes to defeat Vicky in Maho Mushi. *Toothless defeats the Whispering Death. *Samurai Jack vanquishes Aku after returning to the past with the help of Ashi. *Stanley "Stan" Pines punches Bill Cipher and obliterates him within his own mind. *Kylie Griffin wrangles Fenris towards the open Containment Unit, causing an elemental explosion of fire and ice that sends the wolf-like monster into the Unit and prevents Surt from leading a jailbreak. Animated Films *Maggie Simpson stuns Russ Cargill with a boulder. *Manny struck down Gutt by catapulting him in the air, then striking him with a log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. *Milo defeats the mutated Rouke, where he gave enough time for avane propeller to crush the evil Captain. *Prince Phillip struck down Maleficent. *Osmosis Jones tricked Thrax to killed himself by a bottle of rubbing alcohol. *Iago struck down Jafar by kick his lamp into lava. *Francis engages Claudandus in a violent fight and kills him by disemboweling him in the middle of a leap with his claws. Anime & Manga TBA Live-Action TV *Scooby-Doo and the Winchester brothers trick the Phantom Shadow into falling down a trap slide towards a salt circle. Video Games *Raiden defeats Solidus Snake making a cut in the back. *Carl Johnson and his brother struck down Frank Tempenny by having his fire truck crashes. *Fox McCloud defeats Andross by shotting his brain. *Cuphead and Mugman defeat The Devil and destroy his soul contracts, thus releasing the other villains in Cuphead from The Devil's control. Internet *The Annoying Orange and his friends defeat Bad Piggies in Annoying Orange: Angry Birds, and later defeat zombies in Annoying Orange: Plants vs. Zombies. Quotes Category:Heroic Events